


Tony Stark, Fairy Godbillionaire

by RoseRose



Series: The Wedding Crasher [1]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: (How is Found Family not a tag?), Alternate Universe - No Powers, Domestic Avengers, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Found Family, M/M, Marvel Happily Ever After Harlequin Hoopla 2020, Polyamory, Polyfidelity, Romance, Tony Stark Bingo 2020, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark is a Billionaire, Wedding Planning, found family fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:23:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22820137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseRose/pseuds/RoseRose
Summary: Tony Stark receives an invitation to Steve and Bucky's wedding. He has absolutely no idea who they are. For their chutzpah, he decides to pay for everything for their wedding- and hop into the planning to make sure they get the best of the best.They end up falling in love.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: The Wedding Crasher [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1740586
Comments: 92
Kudos: 409
Collections: MHEA Harlequin Hoopla Prompt Challenge 2020, Marvel Polyship Bingo 2020, Tony Stark Bingo 2020





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to betheflame for being an amazing, wonderful, always willing beta!
> 
> This fic is for (fill is for the fic as a whole, first chapter does not have most of the fill-type content):  
> Harlequin Hoopla First Date (Romance, Feb. 3rd prompt)  
> Marvel Polyship Bingo First Time  
> Tony Stark Bingo  
> Title: Tony Stark, Fairy Godbillionaire  
> Collaborator Name: RoseRose  
> Card Number: 3057  
> Square Filled (Letter/number AND prompt): S2 First Date  
> Ship/Main Pairing: Stuckony (Steve/Bucky/Tony)  
> Rating: T  
> Major Tags: Fluff and Romance and Weddings  
> Summary: Tony Stark receives an invitation to Steve and Bucky's wedding. He has absolutely no idea who they are. For their chutzpah, he decides to pay for everything for their wedding- and hop into the planning to make sure they get the best of the best.
> 
> They end up falling in love.

Tony liked to be unpredictable. That was why, about once a month, he grabbed the mail that would have been filtered away from him by his secretary, and decided to answer it himself. That's how he saw the wedding invitation. He had standing orders for these; anyone with the audacity to send him a wedding invitation without knowing him was automatically gifted everything on their registry. This time, though, he decided if they were going to invite him, he was going to show up. It helped that the engagement photo on the invitation was of two gorgeous, fit men who looked like they could both be male models.

_'Huh._ _I'm actually free for a while leading up to that wedding.'_ He decided he was going to go full fairy godmother for- he glanced at the invitation again- Steve and James. Why not? If he was going to show up, he might as well make it a party worthy of Tony Stark. Grinning, he slipped the RSVP into the envelope provided for the purpose and went to the internet. If he was going to show up early, he was going to make sure he planned it to happen _with style_.

Fortunately for his planning, Pepper was on vacation and Rhodey was deployed. There was absolutely no one around who would reign in his ideas. He was going to have fun, and hopefully give the audacious, not to mention _very_ hot, duo a wedding to remember. The RSVP had a return address, and he took that down. With that, he knew he could find the best time to show up and make sure the wedding was up to his standards.

“JARVIS!”

“Yes, Sir?”

“Everything you can find me on...” Tony looks at the invitation again, having been so distracted by the hot bodies in the engagement photo he hadn't looked at the names, “Steve Rogers and James Barnes.”

“Of course, Sir. May I ask what you plan on doing with this information?” For an AI, the level of disapproving sarcasm in the voice was impressive.

“Stop being a killjoy, Jarv. They'll love it.”

“Yes, Sir.” JARVIS's tone was as dry as a desert. Despite that, the information Tony requested was thrown up on one of the many screens in the workshop. Tony perused the information. Being that he was alone in his workshop, except for his bots, Tony started thinking out loud.

“So... looks like they're planning a DIY wedding. There's an order for loose flowers, and hmm, no caterer. And that's a gorgeous hall, I've seen high society events there, but they have no in house caterer, you have to use your own. Where can I interrupt? Oh, huh! There's a cake tasting scheduled, and that _is_ a high quality baker. Apparently they're being choosy about where they're spending their money. I can fix that! Let's see... when's that cake tasting? Tomorrow?” Tony spoke up from his mumbling monologue. “JARVIS, cancel any plans I have for tomorrow afternoon. I have a cake tasting to crash.”

“Yes, Sir.”

Tony then resumed muttering to himself. “Now, what to wear, what to wear...”

Suddenly he rushed to his closet. “Aha! This is _perfect_.” Tony pulled out bespoke jeans, an AC/DC t-shirt, and a custom made suit jacket. Somehow it all worked together. “So, I have a cake tasting to crash. Let's see what the happy couple needs.” Tony looked up. “JARVIS, what do weddings need?”

“Sir, that appears to be a matter of great discussion online. I can't give you-” Tony cut him off.

“I know, JARVIS, just summarize the majority opinion, uh, weighted towards the fancy. If I'm going to be a fairy godmother, I'm going to do it _right._ ”

“Well, Sir, a venue, a caterer, an officiant, a florist, a live band, a photographer and a videographer are all important. You are already on for the cake.” JARVIS's tone was drier than a desert, but Tony ignored that.

“So, the venue is up to my standard already, but we'll need to figure out the rest. JARVIS, get me a list of the best of all of that, but with the prices scrubbed off. I don't want them arguing. Besides, if I'm a fairy godmother, it should appear like magic!” The grin on Tony's face could at this point be only politely described as manic. He had the bit by his teeth and not even JARVIS could rein him in at this point.

“Preparing, Sir. Aren't you going to take the desires of the couple into account?” Tony became proud of his programming all over again as his AI managed to sound disappointed in him.

“JARVIS, do you want to run the Stark Industries help desk? And by run, I mean take all the calls? That's why I'm asking for a selection of the best, not just picking one! I'll make sure it's everything the couple could want, in their wildest dreams. I'm going to be a better fairy godmother than that one from Cinderella, because my gifts won't turn into pumpkins at midnight.”

“Of course, Sir. Although, I don't think there has been a party you've planned that has ended as early as _midnight_. Why, that is a positively plebeian time to end festivities.” Grinning, Tony responded to the snark.

“Wow, it's almost like Rhodey is here to be disappointed in my life choices. You're doing great, JARVIS, now be a good AI and send that list to my phone. I should probably get some rest before tomorrow. A godmother has to present himself right!” With that, Tony flitted off to bed, while JARVIS prepared the list.

* * *

Tony would have been very proud of his AI, after he got done being angry, to know that he had considered calling Ms. Potts back from her vacation, but after his look at the happy couple, JARVIS had realized they may be exactly what his Sir needed. Even if not, the worst case scenario was that a very nice couple got a very nice wedding. As far as Sir's plans went, this was actually one of the best. JARVIS decided to wait it out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They meet! They eat cake! And more!

The next day, Tony entered the cake shop about five minutes after the tasting was due to start. Yeah, the shop had a closed sign on it, but the door was unlocked, so it wasn't _really_ closed, right? As soon as he walked in, he saw the reason it was closed. There wasn't room to do the cake tasting and have patrons inside the shop, so right in front of him were two prime American hunks of beef. And a brunette woman who could have been a pinup girl back in the days of World War Two, but she was secondary to the gentlemen.

“So, Steve Rogers and James Barnes. Yes, you’re right, you know who I am. I got your invitation! Thanks for that, by the way. I have decided to not only grace your wedding, but your wedding planning with my presence.” Tony threw open his arms wide, like he was on stage at the Stark Expo. “Oh, don't worry about costs. I'll take care of paying for everything.” At this, Tony gave a wink. He wasn't exactly trying to be flirtatious, but he had trouble winking any other way.

“Mr. Stark, thank you but- _ulp_.” The blond one, since Tony had no idea which one was which, started to speak, and was interrupted by an elbow from his fiance.

“What Stevie here _means_ to say is thank you. We appreciate your generosity very much.” The brunet man, apparently James if the blond was Steve, returned Tony's wink.

“But Buck... '' Steve (Stevie?) began to whine.

“Steven Grant Rogers, when the billionaire you invited to your wedding on a whim and a recommendation from Natasha offers to pay for the aforementioned wedding, _you let them_.” James (Buck?)'s harsh whisper echoed through the shop despite his clear intentions.

“Oh you blush so pretty!” Tony's mouth ran away with him a bit. Giving a throat-clearing noise, he continued. “So, since I am coming and paying for it, we're going to make sure the wedding is up to my standards, on my dime. I do approve of your venue and your bakery, but the catering, flowers, and entertainment could use some work. I'll make sure your wedding is the best of the best.”

At that, Steve clearly was frustrated but again James stopped him. “Mr. Stark, we truly appreciate your generosity. Thank you very much. Let's start again. I'm James, but everyone calls me Bucky, and this is my fiance, Steve. I appreciate you helping out with the wedding costs.” Steve was actually turning purple at the effort of not butting in. Finally he couldn't stop himself.

“We're not charity cases, Mr. Stark! So if that's why you're doing this, thank you but no thank you!”

Tony laughed.”First, please call me Tony, not Mr. Stark. Secondly, this is in no way charity. It's a prize for both being audacious enough to invite me, and lucky enough to have that invitation arrive on a day when I check mail before my assistant did. It's luck, not charity.” With that reassurance, Steve actually visibly relaxed. Breathing a small sigh of relief, Tony rubbed his hands together. “And with that, thirdly, this was supposed to be a cake tasting! Let's see what kind of cakes are in store!” Dragging a chair from one of the tables in the small shop, Tony sat himself down next to Bucky. It seemed a safer bet than the volatile blond.

Speaking up for the first time since Tony entered the shop, the woman who was clearly the shop worker spoke up. “As I told these two previously, I'm Darcy Lewis, owner and head baker of this shop. We have quite a variety of cake options to try, and if there are multiple tiers, we can have multiple flavors in the wedding cake. Let's get started now that we don't have to worry about budgets, which is what you interrupted.” Clearly Darcy could sense a large windfall coming her way. She slipped into a back room, and spent a few minutes there, which the men spent in silence, before returning with a laden tray.

“First up, we have white cake with a lemon filling. This is traditional with a twist. The white is very traditional, but the lemon gives it a bit of modernity.” Tony took a bite and realized why she was one of the top bakers in the city. The texture was light while still being solid, and the flavor of the cake was very sweet without being sickly. The lemon filling was tart and took the edge off of the sweetness of the white cake. Overall, it was an amazing bite of cake, and if the expressions of bliss on the part of the two men next to him were anything to go by, they agreed. Tony also thought the expressions of bliss were gorgeous and wanted to see more of that. Damn, this wedding was going to be an aesthetic masterpiece just thanks to the grooms.

Steve was the first one to talk. “Oh my, Darcy! That was amazing! You're a great baker, and I love the way the lemon contrasts with the cake!”

Bucky was a bit more restrained. “It's definitely a tasty piece of cake.”

Then, Darcy blushed. “Oh, I nearly forgot!” She ran out again and returned with three glasses of water. “Here, to clear your taste buds between bites.” Each man took a sip of water and then Darcy continued on.

“This one is a bit unique, but it's my personal favorite for when I'm not in a chocolate mood. It's an almond poppyseed cake with raspberry filling. Now, I forgot to mention, but once we decide on the flavor, we'll need to decide on whether it's going to be buttercream or fondant decorations, and what design you want for the cake.” This last sentence was said as all three men took a bite. Again, Steve's analysis was the most descriptive.

“The poppyseed and the almond work very well together without being too sweet, and the almond and raspberry are a combination I didn't think would work, but it is actually perfect, sweet without being boring. You're great with flavor combinations!” Bucky actually rolled his eyes at this point.

“Steve, these are amazing cakes, but I know you're an artist. You don't need to show off each time you take a bite, even if we have an audience.” At that, another wink got sent Tony's way. Clearly, Bucky was as much of a flirt as he was.

“I do love these cakes, and it is great company to be trying them with.” Tony flirted as easily as he breathed. Clearly this wasn't only going to be a way to pass the time over the next few months, it was going to be _fun._

Steve sighed. This appeared to be a routine for the two of them, with the sigh sounding well-practiced, and Bucky’s grin mischievous. This was further demonstrated by Steve’s next words being directed to Darcy. “How about the next slice, Darcy?”

Darcy shook herself from observing the byplay and went to the next cake. “This one is a traditional chocolate flavor combination. It's chocolate and cherry.” Again the boys dug in, and again they lavished praise. So it went through a dozen more combinations, including a strawberry flavored cake with an almond paste filling. At the end of it, Tony's response, while not predictable to his current company, would have been completely predictable to Rhodey and Pepper.

“So, you can do one of each in a grand cake display, right? I mean, the grooms can decide on the design, they picked this place, clearly they have some taste, but we can do one of each?”

The twin looks of crogglement on Steve and Bucky's faces delighted Tony. They may have heard that he was paying for the wedding, but they had yet to learn what that meant. Here was their first taste. Tony's opinion was always that more was better, and why choose when you could have it all? Bucky was the first of the two to recover.

“Uh, Mr. Stark-”

“Tony.”

“Tony, thank you, but that is far too generous. Also, while I have a large family, there's no way we could eat a dozen cakes!”

“So, everyone gets to take a cake home. Seems like a good plan, right Rogers?” Tony had no idea why he called Steve 'Rogers', other than it seemed to fit in the moment.

“No, it _doesn't_ seem like a good plan! I truly appreciate your generosity, but that is far, far too much. You don't need, in fact, you shouldn't do that much. We don't need it, and it's far over the top!” Steve seemed to be working himself up. Tony tried to nip that in the bud.

“Don't worry about it. I want to do it, so let me? I want to give you two a wedding to remember.”

“ _WHY_?” Steve finally burst out. “You don't know us at all! This is just far too much!”

Tony nearly had an introspective moment at that. But, he didn't really want to think about why he wanted to give two strangers a dream wedding, he just wanted to continue being absurdly generous so he shoved all the feelings down and burst out with, “Because I want to!” Still, somewhere during his attempt to find the right words, Steve's face had softened, like he had seen some of the conflict Tony was going through right then, and he backed down.

“Well, then, thank you, Tony.” Bucky's jaw literally dropped at the way Steve backed down, then Tony witnessed some silent communication between them that, while he didn't understand, didn't make him feel excluded. Still, he had to bring it back to wedding planning, because that was why he was here.

“So! Come join me at the caterer's-” He paused to poke at his phone “-tomorrow at noon? Right?” Bucky nodded bemusedly.

The next day, Tony went to the caterer's, where Steve and Bucky were already standing out front. “So, there's a tasting menu ready for us. Any allergies we have to worry about?”

Bucky started the response. “Nah, this big lug grew out of all of his.”

“But your sister, she's a vegetarian, Becca needs to be able to eat!” Steve interjected.

“Okay, so no allergies for the happy couple, but vegetarian options need to be there for the sister of the groom. Got it. I am confident we can make it happen.”

What followed was a repeat of the cake scenario, only with savories instead of sweets, and an increase in communicative looks between Bucky and Steve. Tony wasn't sure what they were telling each other, only that there was a lot of talking, and he was being gifted with some sincere smiles after he said something enthusiastic. When all the dishes were done, Steve tried to ask how much each option would be. At that point, Tony felt on more solid ground. “Ah, ah, ah!” Tony made a sound like a disapproving governess. “Cost is no object. What menu did you enjoy the most?”

Bucky was still the one clearly more comfortable with the money, so he was the first to answer. “Usually I'm a meat and potatoes kind of guy, but that salmon was really good! I loved it! Really, everything was delicious but that was my absolute favorite.” Tony was vaguely surprised at how much more expressive Bucky was over the catering as opposed to the cakes. Guess Steve was the one with the sweet tooth. not that it mattered. He was going to pay for the wedding and then vanish out of their lives.

Steve did chime in at this point. “And for the vegetarian option, I love the butternut squash ravioli! It's hearty, you don't feel like you're missing the meat.” The caterer looked pleased at the praise.

“Okay, gentlemen, the salmon and the butternut squash ravioli it is. Might I recommend having one more option for your guests to choose from?”

At that Bucky looked at Steve with another of those looks that said volumes, and in unison they said, “Clint.”

Steve continued with an explanation. “Our friend Clint will want the steak. If he found out we had the opportunity to get steak and didn't get it, he'd be very disappointed. So, I suppose the filet will be the third choice.” Even to Tony, who didn't know Steve well, he could see the visible swallow to refrain from commenting on the cost.

“Don't worry, Muscles. I've got this covered. Let's move on to picking appetizers and things.”

Steve opened his mouth, and Bucky elbowed him. Tony could hear the whisper this time. “Gift billionaires, Stevie. Gift billionaires.” Steve shut up and they proceeded to plan the rest of the menu, Steve shooting apologetic glances not just at Bucky but at Tony. Tony was surprised, he didn't think Steve cared that much. After the menu was finalized, Tony got up to go. “Well, boys, see you next week at the florist's.”

“Hey, Tony, how about you come hang out with us tonight. We're having a bunch of friends over. This way you can meet the wedding party.” Steve's voice was tentative for the first time since Tony met him. Apparently the man could be bold in turning down a gift but inviting someone over? That clearly was a more daunting task.

Bucky rolled his eyes. “What this mook is trying to say is that we think you're fun to hang out with, and so we want you to hang out, rather than just act like a fairy god Stark and our carriage is gonna turn into a pumpkin if you stay any longer.”

Tony quickly registered that both he and Bucky used the same analogy and tucked it away to _never_ emotionally analyze again. His silent surprise obviously lasted long enough that Steve and Bucky started shifting uneasily, but before they could say anything, Tony found himself agreeing. Especially since he really didn't want them to retract their invitation. “I guess I could come spend some time. Not like I have anything better to do.” Shifting topics a bit, he continued. “Did you two drive here? No? Okay, we'll all catch a ride from Happy to your place.”

While in the car on the way over, Tony was uncharacteristically quiet. Steve and Bucky either didn't notice, or pretended not to, as they chatted about what they enjoyed at the caterer's and what they thought was too over the top (the caviar with the sea urchin roe foam was not a hit), giving Tony a chance to think. Those thoughts weren't exactly productive, though, as they cycled through wondering why he was being invited to spend time with them and worrying he would ruin any chance- and then trying to figure out what his own brain meant by that.

After both an instant and an eternity, the car pulled up outside a nondescript apartment building. It was relatively modest, not a slum, but definitely far from ritzy. Brooklyn was a far cry from Manhattan when it came to that. Walking up the stairs to a second floor apartment, the three of them entered to find three people already there.

“Clint! Nat! Sam! Hi!” Steve's voice was friendly and clearly happy to see them there. Tony hung behind both Steve and Bucky, nervous but unsure why he wanted Steve and Bucky's friends to like him so much.

Bucky chimed in. “Hey, everyone, this is Tony. We've mentioned him before. Tony, here's everyone. Clint and Natasha are sharing the loveseat, and Sam's on the recliner, there.” Tony pasted on his press conference smile and waved at them. Steve looked back at Tony and frowned. Before Tony could figure out why Steve was frowning, Steve dragged him forward.

“Here, come sit. Don't worry, they don't bite.”

Natasha, the first person to scare him as much as Pepper, smiled a shark-tooth grin. “Much.”

That startled a laugh out of Tony, and he began to relax. Of course, that's when Steve piped up again, “So, I said I wanted you to meet our wedding party, and this is most of them. The last member won't be here for another few weeks. Nat and Clint are standing up for Bucky, and Sam, along with my college friend Peggy will be on my side. Peggy lives in England-” Steve was cut off by Bucky.

“So she doesn't spend all her free time in our living room like the rest of our friends. Moochers.” That was said with a lot of friendly teasing, and followed with popcorn very accurately hitting Bucky in the nose, thrown by Clint. “Hey!”

“You know you love us!” Clint clasped his hands dramatically to his chest. Clearly the friendly teasing was a common thing. Tony just sort of sat back and listened. No one, other than Rhodey, was ever this comfortable with him. He wanted to be a part of it, but he didn't know how. All Tony knew was that he was very grateful to have been brought into this by Steve and Bucky.

As the talk moved around him, with him contributing a joke or two, he relaxed. Clearly he wasn't going to be hit up for his money (he really didn't mind giving it away, but it always hurt when that was all that people thought he was good for. Huh. He hadn't realized how much Steve's attempt to turn him down had felt good until that moment.) or kicked out for being an asshole. He might be one, but it became obvious that Steve and Bucky didn't mind because Clint was at least as much of an asshole as he was. That gave him the confidence to speak up before he had to go.

“So, since I'm paying for the whole wedding shindig, that goes for your clothes, too. Nat, I wouldn't dare tell you how to dress. I can already tell that would go badly for me. I'll give you the wedding colors, and you can go from there. I'm sure you can coordinate with the mysterious Peggy?” Tony had already pegged Nat as taking zero nonsense from anyone. He strongly approved, and it meant that he could just hand over the credit card. Nat seemed nice, but he was having fun with Bucky and Steve. A lot of fun. Heck, if they were single, he'd probably have already tried for a threesome. But, they were engaged, and he was just the fairy godmother.

“As for the rest of you, you're all getting custom tuxes. I'll bring you to my tailor, he'll get us all taken care of, I'm due for a new one myself.” Seeing them start to object, he rolled right over those objections. “Please, I'll be doing myself a favor. You're all eye candy, and I get to decorate the eye candy.” That made the objections disappear with laughs, and Clint flexing his arms obviously. Out of the corner of his eye, he sees smiles on Steve and Bucky's face. He can't quite recognize it, it was like the smiles Rhodey gave him when he graduated, or the ones Pepper does when he makes a new invention that exceeds all expectations. It was one that made him feel warm inside. He liked it.

“Here, give me your numbers, I'll text you the plans. Nat, you're not getting a suit fitted, but want to join for the eye candy?” Tony gave an exaggerated wink, coaxing a smile from Natasha. He was enjoying their company and wanted this to continue.

“I wouldn't miss this for the world. Clint, in a high class tailor shop? I will be filming.” The smile on her face again reminded Tony of Pepper, and he was very glad it wasn't directed towards him.

“Well, it's been a pleasure, everyone, but I do have a company to run. Steve, Bucky, I will see you at the florist?” Tony started to leave, only to pause when he heard Bucky.

“Yes, see you then. And, thank you for coming. We enjoyed having you here.”

“Really, we did. Thank you.” Steve chimed in his agreement.

“Well, glad to have been here.” Tony fled, unable to examine the warm feeling that filled his chest at Bucky and Steve's sincere appreciation.

Tony had enjoyed his time spent with Steve and Bucky's friends a lot, but he didn't expect it to repeat. But it did. Regularly. After every single wedding meeting, he was invited back, spent time hanging out, and got to know them. It was almost like making more friends. He didn't want to get too close, though, because he knew after the wedding was over, they'd all drop him like a hot potato. Still, it was nice while it lasted and Bucky and Steve were so nice, and kind, and handsome. Yeah, he had a crush. Oh well, it wasn't his first hopeless crush, and he doubted it would be his last. Or at least, that's what he thought until the final tux fitting.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you kocuria for the amazing banner!!! I love it!

* * *

* * *

Tony was right about the wedding party in tuxes being serious eye candy. He still thought Steve and Bucky looked the absolute best, but Sam wasn't far behind, and Clint's arms were no joke, either. Clearly they were going to have some of the best looking wedding photos ever (especially given the quality photographer he hired). Tony was distracted from his ogling of gorgeous men in tuxes by a glance Steve and Bucky shared. They then walked forward. Steve began. “Correct us if we're totally off-base-”

“That's not how you start this, you punk!” Bucky elbowed Steve then took over. “Tony, you're sweet, kind, gorgeous, basically an absolute dream. And that's before you get to the generosity. Steve and I were wondering-”

Steve had clearly recovered from being elbowed, and shoved his way back into the conversation. “You're wonderful, Tony, and, well...” Steve started blushing and stammering, allowing Bucky to take back over.

“Tony, Steve and I are poly. We're getting married, because we know we want to spend the rest of our lives together, but we also know that we want to share that life with others. And you, amazing man, are the first one in a long time that we both want.” Bucky took a deep breath, giving Steve an opportunity, which he took by speaking as quickly as possible, all the words shoved together.

“Would you be our date for the wedding?”

Bucky, winking, added on, “And for the honeymoon? I've been staring at that ass since basically we met, and I want to _tap that_.”

Tony, having moved his eyes between them like a spectator watching a tennis match, blinked. His brain was still catching up with what he heard. Yeah, they were gorgeous, kind, sweet, and he already had a crush on them, but since they were getting married, he had put it in the 'hopeless' box. Now, it was taking a few minutes for his brain to reboot, since he was apparently getting everything he wanted all at once. “Waitasec, you two want _me?_ ” By the end of the sentence, Tony's voice was practically a shriek or a wail, filled with absolute, utter disbelief. Steve's face fell, while Bucky's smile grew soft instead of flirty. Both stepped forwards towards Tony.

Bucky recovered first. “Of course we want you, doll. You're wonderful.”

Steve was a bit more militant. “If I could track down every one who made you feel not worth something-” Steve cut himself off. “You are perfect for us. Where else am I gonna find someone who can snark with Bucky like you can?”

Tony's next attempt to wrap his brain around the situation just caused Clint and Sam to step forward in concern. “You mean, I still get to hang out with all of you after the wedding?”

Clint took this one, not letting the smitten couple get a word in. “Of course, man. You're the best at trash-talking Mario Kart! Dude, you're awesome to hang out with. Even if these two hadn't wised up and asked you out, I'd still have invited you over for Mario Kart marathons.”

Tony's head spun. He'd never had this many people want to spend time with him. And an actual date? Not a one night stand? He was thrilled. So, he finally responded to the original question. “Steve, Bucky, I'd love to date you. I just hope you won't regret dating me.” He had to give them one last out, since he knew his life was no picnic at all.

“Honey, no matter what, I will never regret giving you a chance.” Spoken with Steve's strongest sincerity, it finally cut through the doubts. Not all of them, but enough that Tony could accept that the dating was going to happen.

“Thank you. Now, let's get changed out of these tuxes before my tailor has a fit.” Tony used the excuse to give himself some breathing room. He was definitely looking forward to the date, but it was a major change in what he expected, and he just needed some space to wrap his head around the fact that his greatest desire was just handed to him on a silver platter.

After he emerged from the fitting room, Bucky and Steve seemed to have realized the issue and came up on either side of him, giving him silent support. They were so good at sensing what Tony needed already, it seemed unreal. But, it got him through the rest of the tux fitting, so that was a plus. And the wedding was only two weeks away. So, not too much time to panic, given how much last minute planning still needed to happen.

Those two weeks seemed to race by. Tony, Steve and Bucky were talking practically every day, and seeing each other almost as often. More surprisingly, at least to Tony, Steve and Bucky seemed to relish spending time with him, and were always sad to see him go. Sometimes, Tony thought this was a dream that he would wake up from, especially since Pepper and Rhodey didn't know anything about it yet. Pepper had gone straight from her vacation to an inspection of international SI sites, and Rhodey hadn't been able to get more than about a five minute phone call in months. 

Tony actually got a good belly laugh from the thought of Pepper's face when she found out he was on a honeymoon, even if it wasn't for his wedding. Still, every time he thought he was dreaming, something happened to make him realize he wasn't, whether it was realizing that Steve was absolutely incapable of backing down when he thought someone else was in the wrong or Bucky's snark that sometimes missed the mark, the lack perfection gave a sense of reality to the whole thing.

Finally, the day of the wedding arrived. Bucky and Steve, not given much to tradition to begin with, decided to get ready together. And Tony? Tony was invited to be there right from the beginning. (Tony had nearly cried when Steve had said that he wanted Tony, his new partner, right there from the beginning of his new step in life.) Watching the two gorgeous men get ready, Tony just wondered how he got so lucky. Also, how much Rhodey and Pepper were going to yell, since they had no idea what was happening. Still, he knew they'd be happy for him. What surprised him was how happy Steve and Bucky's friends had been for them. And for him, specifically. He wasn't used to that from anyone other than Pepper and Rhodey.

A kiss to the top of his head shook him out of his thoughts. “Thank you.” Bucky's soft sincerity was followed by Steve’s.

“We're glad you showed up. Even if I still think you didn't need to pay for everything.” Steve mock-glared. “We're buying you dinner as soon as we get back from the honeymoon. I know we've treated you a few times, but that was as friends. Now, you've spoiled us, we get to spoil you.”

Tony had never been spoiled by a lover before- he was always the one doing the spoiling. No one had even tried. Even the best of them let him treat them without more than a token objection. “What does this _spoiling_ entail?” Tony managed to keep a teasing tone in his voice, helped by the fact that he really was curious and interested.

Bucky responded. “It means we're gonna take care of you, doll. You've been taking care of us, you need a bit of taking care of yourself. Don't think we haven't noticed you've released new products for SI all while helping us plan the wedding, crashing at our place, and making Clint that Frankenstein of a game system that plays any game, no matter what console it's supposed to be exclusive to, as well as whatever else you have in your shop being built for Sam and Natasha. Yes, I noticed the questions you've been asking to try and figure out what to make for them. It's sweet, but now, after the honeymoon, we're gonna spoil you.”

Tony, to his own surprise, started blushing and he ducked his head down. He felt a couple more kisses to the back and top of his head and reassuring squeezes to his shoulders. Looking up, he smiled at two somewhat concerned faces. “Thanks, guys.” He then deliberately infuses his voice with more energy. “Looks like we're running out of time to get ready. If we don't finish up, Natasha, and from what you've told me about her, Peggy, will kill us.”

Steve and Bucky both blanched at the thought of not being ready when Natasha and Peggy thought they should be ready, and conversation other than the practical was ended. Still, just before they left to take their places- Tony in the front row of the congregation, Steve and Bucky ready to walk in- Steve and Bucky both leaned in to kiss Tony. This time it was Steve's turn to make the speech. “Tony, dearest, just because Bucky and I are vowing to each other today doesn't make you any less. It means we chose each other a long time ago, and part of us choosing each other was knowing we wanted to bring in another. We're choosing you, too. Maybe we're not yet ready to dedicate ourselves the same way we are to each other, but that just means we're ready to have fun learning all we can about you. You're amazing and wonderful, and absolutely none of the vows Bucky and I say today will diminish you in any way.”

Tony, absolutely not ready for the level of commitment implied by wedding vows, deflected. “Spend a while practicing that speech? Don't worry, I met you when you invited me to your wedding, remember?” His wink and smile were actually sincere. Tony might be insecure, but he wasn't _stupid_. No one invited a third person on their honeymoon if all they wanted was a one-night stand.

Any further discussion was ended by Natasha showing up at the door. “Ready, boys?” Her eyebrow promised mayhem if the answer was in the negative.

“We're ready!” Bucky answered quickly, and the three of them got up and settled in their places.

Tony watched as the wedding ceremony got started. It was a very non-traditional ceremony, with a Justice of the Peace officiating, and Steve and Bucky pulling the traditions they liked and discarding the ones they didn't. Still, he was slightly surprised when the officiant said, “James and Steven have written their own vows. They will now say them to each other.”

Bucky went first. “Ani l'dodi v'dodi li. I am my beloved and my beloved is mine. I have known you almost my entire life, and I know we are each other's forever. No matter who else we may let into our hearts, you will always be in mine, and I know I will always be in yours. I love you, Steven, and we will walk this path of our future together.”

Tony started sniffling. Not only was it gorgeous, it was clearly written to include him in the possibility of their future. He discreetly wiped his eyes as Steve started on his vows.

“I'm going to start by quoting a poem,

Love is not just infinite, it is infinity

A heart can love many in myriad ways

Dear to my heart, I clutch you close

We will journey in each other's company

No matter how many other companions

Join us along the way.

That is our love, boundless, and inclusive. You have already given me infinity in a finite space of time. You are my life companion, even if others should join us on our journey. I am with you until the end of the line.”

After those vows, there wasn't a dry eye in the congregation. Tony was especially emotional. Steve's vows included him, too. He was so busy trying to get a handle on how he felt he missed the ring exchange, but he looked up when he heard a glass shattering. Apparently that was one Jewish tradition the two used. After Bucky shattered the glass, Steve and Bucky kissed, and were pronounced husband and husband. As they left, Tony grinned. The two of them glowed, they were gorgeous. And he was going to be spending a week in paradise with them. How did he get so lucky?

For the reception, Tony was with the wedding party at the head table. He was actually between Bucky and Clint, which was perfect. Clint was the best partner for snarking, and Bucky was always likely to join in. Also, the entire head table knew about the poly relationship so there wasn't any sort of “done with exploring” or “boring with one person” type comments for Tony, Bucky, and Steve to contend with. While Tony got to snark with Clint, poor Bucky and Steve could barely taste the delicious meal they had planned. They had been right about one thing- Clint was absolutely eating steak, and making snarky comments about both the salmon and butternut squash. Tony was eating the salmon and completely ignoring Clint's comments on it despite the opportunity due to how amazing and delicate the flavors were. He actually shut Clint up about it by offering to exchange bites, and once Clint had tasted the salmon, well, he found other things to snark about.

To give everyone a break and make room for dessert, they did the first dance prior to the cake cutting. The live band started playing “Your Song” by Elton John (Tony had been privy to the arguments. Steve won. Bucky had wanted Billy Joel's “The Longest Time”. That would be later). Watching them dance, Tony wondered how he had gotten so lucky as to have both of them want him. They were so sweet and kind to him. He didn't even realize how much so until the third dance. The first dance was theirs, then they danced with their parents. The third dance Steve and Bucky came over and got him, as “All You Need Is Love” played. Tony had never, ever expected this show of love at the wedding, even if it was their first date. He thought it was going to be a combination of being symbolic and an opportunity for all of them to be together while dressed up, but clearly Bucky and Steve had different plans. Now that the first dance was over, Tony was glued to their sides.

Tony had no idea how that had happened. He was planning on fading into the background until later, but either Steve, Bucky or both kept a hand on him and kept bringing him around. Apparently they were serious about not excluding him. Also, any time someone questioned why he was there, usually a more distant relative (close relatives, like Bucky's delightful sister Becca, tended to give a wink. Becca's wink included a leer and a comment about how she wished she had gotten to him first.), Steve or Bucky would instantly say they were the ones who dragged him.

Was this what it felt like to have a partner defend you? Or even have a partner? No one had ever defended Tony to their family before. Rhodey's family had been on his side from the beginning, he had never met Pepper's, and none, absolutely none of his exes, had ever stood up to their relatives on his behalf. Tony's smile grew dazzling, as doubts he didn't realize he had started to dissipate. As if sensing the releasing tension, he got kisses on the cheek from both sides and bright smiles following them. The only time he left their sides was when, in turn, Peggy and Natasha claimed him for a dance. That was frightening. Neither said anything, but the looks each gave him promised mayhem should he hurt Bucky and Steve.

Soon it was time for the cake cutting. Darcy, along with a couple assistants from the caterer, wheeled out the cakes. All the cakes. There were gasps of awe, especially at the centerpiece five tier cake that would have been a monstrosity except the buttercream decorations were so delicate as to make the entire gigantic structure look like a glass castle. For the cake cutting, Steve made Tony stand right next to them, just off to the side next to Bucky. After the cake was cut, and the pieces ready to feed, Bucky took one look at Steve's face and said, “No.”

Tony looked as well. There was mischief there, the same kind that he had seen just before Clint had lost at Mario Kart due to Steve doing something absolutely and utterly ridiculous, such as the time he upend the entire couch. Steve's only response was, “Yes.”

Suddenly, there was cake on both Bucky _and_ Tony. Steve had taken a piece in each hand, and the cake had ended up on their faces. Bucky was spluttering, but all Tony could do was lick the cake off his face and say, “Mmm, tasty.” Then he started laughing, as did Steve and Bucky. (Later, they all agreed that was their favorite wedding picture.)

After the cake cutting, Steve, who didn't have cake on his face, damn it, announced to the guests that there would be cake for everyone to take home. There were cheers. The cake was the best Tony had ever tasted, and he had had some good cakes over the years. The distraction made by the cakes and the dash to try and get favorite flavors let Steve and Bucky drag Tony over to a dark corner for kisses and cuddles.

“Tony, doll, I hope today has been good to you. We didn't want you to feel left out.” Bucky punctuated his words with kisses.

“I had an amazing time.” Tony managed to gasp out as Steve's hands started to wander.

“Is there anything else we need to do?” Steve followed Bucky's example of kissing Tony to punctuate.

“Nope. I gave Nat the high sign as we headed over here. She's got it.” Bucky kissed Steve this time, but his hands on Tony made sure he didn't feel forgotten.

“Happy's waiting outside, he headed out as we cut the cake, but don't worry, Darcy slipped him a whole one early.” Tony was prepared.

“Then let's go. I've got _plans_.” Bucky's leer as he spoke went straight down Tony's spine, and he dragged the happy couple out of the building, and into their future together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that's the end. I do have plans for a porny epilogue fic, and very vague ideas of doing a Steve and Bucky point of view of this fic. Not sure when the first will happen and even if the second one will. I hope you enjoyed the fic!!!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [assorted moodboards](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20504309) by [kocuria-visuals (kocuria)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kocuria/pseuds/kocuria-visuals)
  * [[Podfic] Tony Stark, Fairy Godbillionaire](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23237071) by [Podfics by Juuls (Juulna)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juulna/pseuds/Podfics%20by%20Juuls), [RoseRose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseRose/pseuds/RoseRose)




End file.
